


Misconceptions

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Love the way [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is dealing with being pregnant and Keeping Madris away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four Months:

Stardate: **2259, May 23**

It’s been four months since James T. Kirk found out that he was carrying that bastard’s child. Spock and Kirk only told a few people about it. Uhura, Gaila and anyone who needed to know. At first Uhura was a little hesitant. Saying that Kirk needed to give the child away or to just give it over to Madris, that if he looked into the eyes of the baby every day he would have memories about what happened. That comment earned her a death glare from Gaila who was all but happy about a baby aboard the enterprise, a roll of the eyes from Bones and a very detailed and shockingly out of character talking to from Spock.

Madris kept his distance but not his threats. Many came and went. It would have been grounds for dismissal if the threats were directed at Kirk and not Spock. Starfleet saw CO’s not as valuable as Captains.

In the last few months though Spock managed to figure out the sex of the baby even if they weren’t connected. Bones hated the fact that he managed to tell Kirk the good news before him.

“We shall be having a boy.” Spock said. He seemed as though he wanted to display emotion but went against his better judgment. Kirk’s eyes lit up, not only for the fact that I was having a boy, but also for the fact that Spock said ‘we’ instead of ‘you.’

Since that day we have gone through countless list to figure out what to name him. I thought something Vulcan would be appropriate but Spock thought that it would be best if we named him something human. We came to a decision to just wait. Wait until he’s born to decide.

“Come on Jimmy, Let’s go. I wanna check out the locals.” Gaila squealed. We had docked and was enjoying some shore leave on the planet Risa or the pleasure Planet as it have been dubbed many times. Gaila had a grip on my arm but not too tight, Uhura was on the other side of me and Bones and Spock idled behind us. I could sense his distressed as Gaila clutched my arm. He never did like the Orion girl.

“No. You want to screw the locals.” Uhura added. Her face was scrunched into a smirk as she looked over at Gaila. Gaila wore an identical smirk on her face. Yeah, that’s one of the reasons that the girls wanted to come to Risa. They were a very sexual species and lack of males that were into girls was scarce on the enterprise. Either the man was gay, had a girlfriend/wife or just wasn’t interested.

“That’s just the added bonus. You know they also don’t mind sexing up pregnant men either. I know your sex life has been boring since you got knocked up.” Gaila joked. There was a low growl coming from behind us and I had to hide my laugh.

“That’s not a nice thing to say with my husband right behind us.” I whispered. She and Uhura merely laughed.

We had finally reached one of the bars on the planet. Many of the Risians were in there. Not many other species. There were a few Vulcans that sat in the back of the bar, their eyes darted to me once I entered. I was sure that they knew about Spock and me. Our relationship was considered by many Vulcans as ‘illogical.’ They didn’t approve of Spock, Son of Sarek to be married to James T. Kirk, a wild eyed, unnerving, spoiled brat with a reckless behavior.

 _“Do not worry about them T’hy’la. Do not let them upset you or the child.”_  Spock said through the bond. I instantly relaxed at the soothing voice. Uhura found us a table to seat all of us. Spock being the gentleman that he is pulled out my chair for me, while Bones did the same for Gaila and Uhura. The two girls smiled to themselves.

“Is there anything I can get you?” One of the Risian waiters asked. He wasn’t bad looking, a sweet guy too. But I felt bad for him. The look he gave me, that very sensual look that was on his face was enough to send Spock’s mind into overdrive. There were thoughts of maiming and disposing of body parts.

The others ordered, I asked politely for water and Spock had the same. The waiter wrote something down and slipped it to me. When he was gone Spock took the paper and ripped it up.  I smirked to myself. Always the jealous Vulcan.

The waiter returned moments later with our drinks. He saved mine for last, gently bumping into me as he handed me the drink. Spock growled and he finally took the hint.

“You should really keep that to a minimum. The guy was just being friendly.” I whispered. Spock’s eyes narrowed at me.

“There was nothing _friendly_ in the way he produced himself to you. He was flirting, anyone could see that and he handed you the address to his home. There was nothing friendly about that.”

I placed my hand in Spock’s. This seemed to calm him down a bit. But not completely. The entire time that we were in there his focus remained on the waiter. Even though he got the hint that I was taken, that did not steer him from watching me every chance he got.

“So after we leave here there’s this festival on the beach. We should go.” Uhura suggested. Bones and Gaila nodded in agreement. Spock looked at me.

“I will only go if Jim is feeling up to it. If he is not then we shall retired early.”


	2. Chapter 2

****_I think we have an emergency_  
I think we have an emergency  
  
if you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
because I won't stop holding on  
  
so are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

****

Turns out Kirk wasn’t that tired and going out was just what he needed at this point. The festival was, different. All of the Risians seemed drawn to Kirk as he made his way to the beach. Many of the males and females clamored towards him, Spock had to hold them off by enforcing his bond towards them, that and threatening them that any touching or unauthorized feeling towards his bond mate could result in them being fined by the enterprise. Some of them backed off, others didn’t care.

“Come on Captain.” One of the Risian boys grabbed at Kirk’s hand, leading him away from Spock. “The lighting of the stars is going to start soon. It’s the most magnificent sight.”

There was a low growl the moment the male Risian wrapped his hand around Kirk’s wrist. It was almost a gentle motion, something Vulcan’s saw as a threat to their mates. Kirk smirked at the sight of his jealous lover.  

 _“It’s fine Spock. It’s just a touch_.” Kirk reassured through the bond. Spock wasn’t convinced.

Kirk sighed and unwrapped his hand. “I’m sorry but I can’t. I want to stay here with my T’hy’la.”

The Risian’s face fell but he understood and gallivanted off.

“Your jealousy is cute, but that was something innocent.”

“I know that. But remember I can hear further and clearer than you can. Madris is on the beach and I do not wish for you to be under distress.”

Kirk frowned. “It’s going to be okay.  I want to see this and he’s not going to stop me. As long as I have you by my side I’m fine.”

Spock let out a small smile, which caused Kirk to smile himself.

 

__

The festival was unique. Unlike what Kirk had ever seen before. They didn’t have these types of things on earth and being aboard the enterprise didn’t give him enough chances.

“This is beautiful.” Kirk whispered. Spock was barely paying attention to what was in the sky. His focus on Madris who was standing mere inches from them.

****

****

****

****

****_  
  
_


End file.
